Naruto oneshot
by hannahlizzard25
Summary: Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei have a daughter, Lori, who just happens to be in love with a certain knuckle-headed idiot


I looked over at my father and said "Father, why can't I train with Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's because I trained with my father, who trained with his father, who trained with his father, you see it would be against my, oh I mean our, tradition." answered Asuma.

''But I just want-'' I started.

''No,'' replied Asuma.

''But why-'' I started yet again but was cut off again by my father.

''Because I said so you hear?'' Asuma exclaimed.

"Alright, I just wanted to see Naruto, but ok" I said with a whisper.

I walked over to mother with a smile and asked, "Mother may I please go see Naruto please?" staring at her with my huge brown eyes.

"Go ahead Lori I'll see you when you get home?" Kurenai said.

"Ok thank you mother! "I screamed with so much joy, that my dad, Asuma heard me in another building.

"Kurenai" Asuma said tired from running.

"Yes Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

"Did you just let Lori go see Naruto alone?" Asuma asked.

"Yes why?" Kurenai answered.

"Because she's too young to go alone," Asuma said.

"No she's not, Asuma our little girl is 16 you have to under- Asuma! Where are you going?" Kurenai exclaimed.

"I won't let her go alone!" Asuma yelled in the distance, but then his voice carried off into a whisper.

"But- ahh what's the use?" Kurenai said.

_there he is!_ I thought. _My love was right in front of me! huh? Is that- Sakura?_ I thought.

"Hi Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Huh? Oh hi! I thought I heard three voices?" Naruto said.

I peeked from behind the tree and saw Hinata hiding in the bushes. She turned her head and most likely saw me because she screamed and I screamed. Suddenly, Naruto spotted both of us a said "I knew I herd three voices." You could tell that me and Hinata's face were red because Sakura was blistering mad (not a surprise, she gets mad a lot and her face was so red she looked worse than me and Hinata and her mouth was so wide open she swallowed a fly).

"Wow Sakura, that's a new shade of red for you." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hi Naruto." I said shyly.

"Hi Lori! Where did Hinata go?" Naruto asked.

"She was here a moment ago." I said.

"Huh. Weird." said Naruto.

"Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted…" Sakura said shooting me an evil look.

"Hey it's not my-" I started.

"Yes it is now if you would please-" Sakura started.

"Actually, me and Lori were going out to lunch." Naruto said. I looked over at him and smiled.

"But… I thought-" Sakura said.

"Bye Sakura" I said smiling in a way that obviously made her mad because her face was red and it looked like she was going to pound someone. As we were walking, I saw…

"Dad?" I said.

"Lori! What are you doing with Naruto? You know-" Asuma started.

"I'll explain when I get home. Bye!" I said, while me and Naruto ran off into the sunset.

When we arrived at Ichiraku's, and after we placed our orders, Naruto and I kept exchanging glances, looking away blushing when the other notices.

"There you are! One chicken ramen with extra vegetables and one pork ramen with extra pork, for the happy couple!" We choked on our ramen when he said that and tried (and failed) to convince him that we're not a couple (even though I wish we were). "Please, even an old geezer like me can see that you two make a cute couple." My face turned hot, and I quickly tried to hide my blush from Naruto. I secretly took a glance at Naruto, and I saw that he was doing the same thing! _Does he like me?_ I wondered, then sadly thought, _No, he likes Sakura. He always liked her…But wait! __**He**__ said that we were going to lunch together! Could that mean-_

My thought was interrupted by my head being turned and soft lips on mine. My eyes grew as big as saucers, and I saw Naruto kissing me! My eyes closed themselves and I enjoyed the kiss as fireworks went off in my head. When we separated, I was jumping on the inside and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Lori, I really like you," Naruto whispered with his face 10 xs redder than a tomato.

"'I really like you too Naruto," I said blushing just as bad.

"Hehe I know," he said smiling, causing me to blush more if that was even possible.

"There you are!" Asuma yelled from the street, pointing at Ichiraku's.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Lori, I forbid you-" he was cut off when he saw how red our faces were.

"Asuma-sensei, I was wondering, if it was alright with you, if I could ask Lori to be my girlfriend." My dad and I were both shocked at what Naruto just did, but I looked at my dad and gave him the puppy dog eyes that he could never resist.

"Alright," he sighed and left sulkily.

"So Lori, will you be my-" he started and I interrupted him by screaming 'YES!' and hugging him. "Awesome," he said smiling.


End file.
